Tagebuch
thumb|300px|right Nächtigung mit Notschlachtung Unsere frisch zusammengewürfelten Reisegefährten legen auf dem Weg nach Altdorf ihre erste Rast in einer Gaststätte ein. Malmir schafft es nicht, die abfahrende Postkutsche aufzuhalten, der er sich wagemutig in den Weg stellt, aber Werner sieht gleich beim Betreten des Gasthauses zwei ihm bekannte Kutscher, die am kommenden Tag nach Altdorf fahren wollen und zumindest noch auf dem Dach Platz für Passagiere hätten. Harbul mischt sich auf der Suche nach neuestem Tratsch unter die Gäste, erfährt dabei jedoch wenig von Interesse, findet aber den Bretonen Philippe, den er zum Tisch der Reisegruppe einlädt. Philippe lädt zu einem Kartenglücksspiel ein und Kirsten, Harbul und Malmir erklären sich bereit mitzuspielen. Harbul ist wenig vom Glück gesegnet und verlässt bald die Runde in Richtung Küche, nach einigen Anfangserfolgen für Kirsten und Malmir scheint sich das Blatt zugunsten von Philippe zu wenden. Dessen zunehmendes Glück stößt auf Misstrauen, und er kann tatsächlich von Malmir als Falschspieler entlarvt werden. Malmir versucht Philippe festzuhalten, der sich jedoch losreißen kann und nach oben flieht. Der Wirt verlangt entgeistert Aufklärung, nach ein paar kurzen Worten folgen Wanda und Malmir dem Gauner ins obere Stockwerk. Doch Philippe ist durch ein Fenster in den Hof gesprungen und hetzt gerade auf einem Pferd davon. Malmir greift zu seinem Bogen, und trotz großer Entfernung und schlechter Sicht streckt er das Tier mit einem einzigen Schuss nieder. Philippe flieht weiter zu Fuß, verfolgt vom flinken Malmir, während Wanda vorerst verdattert zurück bleibt. Malmir kann Philippe tatsächlich einholen, wird von diesem aber bewusstlos geschlagen. Als er einige Minuten später mit brummendem Kopf zur Gaststätte zurück geht, erwarten ihn neben dem Pferdekarkass schon der erboste Wirt und die auf diesen besänftgend einredende Wanda. Doch für den Wirt ist klar: dieser Elf hat ohne Not sein Pferd erschossen, daher soll er es gefälligst ersetzen, oder die Weghüter müssen die Sache klären. Da Malmirs Versuche, seine Handlungesweise zu rechtfertigen etwas unbeholfen ausfallen ist der Wirt von seinen Forderungen nicht abzubringen, bietet aber an, statt Gold auch Malmirs Bogen zu akzeptieren, von dem dieser sich aber keinesfalls trennen will. Schließlich gibt sich der Wirt mit nur 25 Goldkronen zufrieden, die Malmir dank einiger Mikrokredite aufbringen kann. Die Hoffnung, bald im Auftrag von Kronprinz Hergard diesen Betrag täglich lukrieren zu können, lässt den Verlust etwas weniger schmerzlich erscheinen. Nach all der Aufregung kehrt wieder etwas Ruhe ein, und bei einem geselligen Humpen lässt man den Abend ausklingen und lernt dabei Johann Dassbüt kennen, einen wortkargen Kerl, der mit Krummschwert, Schild, Lederrüstung und einer Axt am Gürtel für Abenteuer gut gerüstet scheint – und ebenfalls am Morgen die Kutsche nach Altdorf zu nehmen gedenkt. Schließlich sucht sich jeder ein Plätzchen im Gemeinschaftsraum und man begibt sich zur Ruhe. Kutschfahrt mit Hindernissen Als der nächste Morgen graut, erhebt man sich aus Morpheus Armen und nimmt die Kutsche ein. Allein, es kommt kein Kutscher! Wie sich zeigt, schlafen die beiden Kutscher Hulz und Gunnar noch immer ihren ansehnlichen Rausch aus, doch Werner zeigt beachtliche Fähigkeiten als Wecker und befördert schließlich Hulz auf den Kutschbock und den noch übler gezeichneten Gunnar aufs Dach der Kutsche. So begibt man sich auf den Weg. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde Fahrt lockert sich unversehens ein Rad und fällt ab, woraufhin die Kutsche umkippt. Während Harbull, Wanda und Malmir ohne Schaden abspringen können, ziehen sich die anderen leichte Blessuren zu. Die Männer stellen die Kutsche wieder auf, bringen das Rad wieder an und die Reise geht weiter. Nachdem Johann vom Dach gekackt hat, beginnt es zu regnen, und Malmir gibt seine Decke dem armen Harbull, der seinen Platz hinten auf dem Notsitz der Kutsche eingenommen hat. Gegen Mittag endlich erreicht die Gruppe die Wegkreuzung zur Straße nach Altdorfthumb|182px, und nach einigen weiteren Stunden holpriger Fahrt zeigt sich den Reisenden plötzlich ein schreckliches Bild: Ein Mutant hockt auf der Straße und verschlingt gierig die Teile einer Leiche! Kaum dass er die Kutsche erblickt, greift er sie auch schon an. Sofort gehen sie Pferde in Panik durch, reißen sich von der Kutsche los und verschwinden im Wald. Als erster löst sich Malmir aus seiner Schreckstarre und beginnt, auf den Mutanten zu schießen. Nach und nach fangen sich auch die anderen und nehmen die Verteidigung auf. Als ersten erreicht der Mutant den guten Werner und beißt ihn in den Helm, ist dadurch aber ausreichend abgelenkt, sodass Johann Dassbüt den Mutanten mit dem Krummschwert zweiteilen kann. Die Untersuchung der Leiche auf der Straße zeigt, dass selbige einen Armbrustbolzen im Genick hat. Während Harbull und Wanda die Stellung halten machen sich Kirsten, Malmir, Werner und Johann auf die Suche nach den Pferden. Statt dieser bietet sich ihnen allerdings bald auf einer Lichtung ein grausiges Spektakel dar: Vier weitere Mutanten tun sich an den Resten einer anderen Kutschgesellschaft gütlich! Genussvoll schlürfen und schmatzen sie an den warmen Kadavern der ermordeten Pferde, Menschen und Kinder. Der schuppige Mutant »Klauenfuß«ist sogar mit einer Armbrust bewehrt! Unter dem wenig glücklichen Feuerschutz von Malmir stürmen alle auf die Mutanten zu. Werners Hieb verfehlt, doch Johann trifft Klauenfuß, woraufhin Werner und Johann die heldenhafte Attacke mit ungeordnetem Rückzug abrunden. Kirsten lässt mit einem gezielten Schlag den Klauenfuß erstarren, woraufhin Johann wieder Mut fasst, umkehrt und den Mutanten zu Boden werfen kann. Inzwischen haben Malmir und Werner einen kleinköpfigen Mutanten ins Visier genommen: Malmirs Pfeil reißt ihm Fleisch und Knochen aus dem Bein und Werner schlägt ihm in einer spontanen »Notoperation«beide Beine ab. Währenddessen zerschmettert Johann das Rückgrat von Klauenfuß, und Kirsten erlöst den Mutanten ein für alle Mal von seiner Qual. Malmir und Werner töten zügig den nächsten Mutanten, und auch der letzte macht nicht mehr viel Mühe. Nun wird das Schlachtfeld gesichert: Malmir nimmt eine Donnerbüchse und ein Schwert an sich, Werner packt den Rest an Habseligkeiten ein, die etwas wert sein könnten, darunter die Armbrust, 43 Golddrachen und eine Silberschatulle mit einer Miniatur darin sowie einen Ring. Etwas abseits liegt eine Leiche, die ein Schriftstück bei sich trägt, das leider keiner der Gefährten lesen kann, das man aber mitnimmt. Als Werner die Leiche ansieht durchfährt es ihn wie ein Blitz: Sie ist Johann wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Zurück bei der Kutsche der Reisenden kommen auch schon fünf Weghüter aus Richtung Altdorf vorbei, die die beiden Pferde beim Weiden entdeckt haben. Gunnar holt die Pferde und Johann verteilt etws Beute unter den heldenhaften Kämpfern: Malmir, Werner und Kirsten erhalten je 11 Golddrachen. Nun werden noch die Leichen in die Kutsche gepackt und auf geht's, weiter nach Altdorf! Des Abends erreicht man die Herberge »Zu den Sieben Speichen«und macht Rast für die Nacht. Nachdem sich alle in der Schänke zusammengesetzt haben, packt Werner die Früchte des Tages aus. Malmir schenkt Harbull die Donnerbüchse. Johann bekommt die Schatulle und den Ring. Während Werner die abenteuerliche Begegnung mit den vier Mutanten schildert, heilt Harbull Kirsten. Dann übergibt man Harbull das gefundene Schriftstückthumb und er liest es vor: Der Tote hieß offenbar »Kastor Aloysius Lieberung«, und das Dokument ist ein Testament, aus dem hervorgeht, dass ihm ein Anwesen und 20.000 Golddrachen vermacht werden, vorausgesetzt er stellt zwei Zeugen bei, die seine Identität bezeugen können. In einem zweiten Dokumentthumb|left wird seine Identität bestätigt. Zwar ist Kastor Lieberung verschieden, die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Johann könnte sich aber noch bezahlt machen.. Kirsten gibt noch ein Runde aus, und dann begeht man endlich das Ende eines ereignisreichen Tages mit einer ausgedehnten Nachtruhe. Treideln von Altdorf nach Weissbruck Am nächsten Morgen machen sich die Gefährten wieder auf ihren Weg nach Altdorf – abermals am Dach einer Kutsche. Von Kutschern und Reisenden hört man allerlei Gerüchte: Hexenjäger haben wieder ein Dorf niedergebrannt, in dem das Chaos die Überhand gewonnen hatte; und wieder sei unweit von hier ein Kind mit zwei Hörner geboren worden. In jedem Falle der Wahrheit entspricht es aber, dass das Wetter zunehmend schlechter wird. Am späten Nachmittag sieht man Altdorf nahen, die größte Stadt des Reichs und den Sitz des Kaisers. Das imposante Stadtbild wird dominiert vom großen Fluss Reik. Einige der Gefährten haben noch nie eine Stadt gesehen, die auch nur annähernd die Größe der Hauptstadt hat und sind dementsprechend beeindruckt. Nach einer längeren Fahrt durch die Stadt kommt man an der Haltestelle am Königsplatz an. Die Gefährten beraten dort, was sie nun zu tun gedenken. Kurz nachdem der Entschluss gefasst wurde, zuerst den Kronprinzen Hergard von Tasseninck aufzusuchen, um dort in seine Dienste treten zu können, kommen zwei Männer auf die sechs Abenteurer zu, wenden sich Johann Dassbüt zu und einer der beiden macht eine eigenartige Geste mit der linken Hand an seiner Wange. Die Gefährten blicken die beiden verdutzt an. Der Fremde wiederholt die Geste mehrmals. Auch als Johann ihn unmissverständlich auffordert, deutlicher zu werden, ist von ihnen nicht mehr zu erfahren. Daraufhin sieht man etwas weiter entfernt einen anderen Mann die beiden zu sich winken. Sie laufen zu ihm hin und alle drei verschwinden gemeinsam in einem Haus am Platze. Die Gefährten folgen ihnen. Als höfliches Klopfen keine Antwort nach sich zieht, beginnt Johann an der Tür zu rütteln, was verständlicherweise die Blicke der Passanten auf sich zieht. Seine Begleiter raten ihm, von weiterem Rütteln abzusehen, und so begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Kronprinzen. Manche vermuten, dass dieser wohl im Palast des Kaisers wohnen wird, doch Wanda widerspricht: Der Kronprinz habe sicherlich eine eigene Residenz im Adelsviertel in Altdorf. Sie übersetzt dies auf Werners Anfrage hin auch für ihn: Der Prinz wohne hier in seinem eigenen Haus. Man beschließt, sich durchzufragen. Der erste Passant teilt ihnen gleich mit, dass der Kronprinz die Stadt bereits mit einer Anzahl von Leuten verlassen habe, weist ihnen aber dennoch den Weg zu seinem Stadtsitz, welcher in den Süden über die Reiksbrücke führt. Im Südwesten sieht man den Palast des Kaisers und den Sigmartempel über der Stadt thronen. Am Stadtpalast des Kronprinzen angekommen wird ihnen die Auskunft des Passanten von den Wachen bestätigt: Schon gestern früh sei der Kronprinz mit mehreren hundert Reitern nach Südwesten in die Grauen Berge aufgebrochen. An ein schnelles Aufholen seitens der Gefährten, um doch noch in den Genuss des fürstlichen Tagelohns zu kommen, ist also vorerst nicht zu denken. Nach kurzem Überlegen machen sie sich wieder in den Norden der Stadt auf, wo sie hoffen, eine günstigere Unterkunft zu finden. Johann meint, er kenne sich vor allem in den Hafengebieten aus und werde dort schon etwas Passendes auftreiben. Auf dem Wege dorthin treffen sie auf ein Gesicht, dass jedenfalls Johann wohlbekannt zu sein scheint: Es handelt sich um Josef Kartein, ebenfalls einen Bootsmann, mit dem Johann schon seit langem kollegial befreundet ist. Josef scheint ein recht freundlicher Mann zu sein, der die gesamte Runde sogleich auf eine Flasche Wein (“für jeden eine”) in das Wirtshaus “Ruderbank” einlädt. Man macht sich gerne dorthin auf und findet ein einfaches, aber ordentliches Gasthaus voller Bootsleute vor, in dem man sogleich zu essen und zu trinken ordert. Johann und Josef sprechen über “die alten Zeiten” und letzterer schimpft über die Altdorfer Universität, an der “nur Dämonologen und Nekromanten ausgebildet werden”. Wanda wagt, dies leise zu bezweifeln. Schließlich kommt Josef auf den Punkt: Er muss eine größere Bootsladung Weines nach Bögenhafen zum berühmten Schafsfest transportieren. Er zeigt ihnen den Flugzettelthumb|158px mit der offiziellen Bekanntgabe des Fests durch den Rat von Bögenhafen. Nun braucht Josef dazu neben seiner kleinen Mannschaft weitere Hilfe; vier Leute, die anpacken können, würde er benötigen. Wenn es mehr werden, sei das in Ordnung, aber bezahlen kann und wird er nur vier. Da die Gefährten ohnehin nach Bögenhafen ziehen wollten und auch die Grauen Berge, in die der Kronprinz geritten ist, in derselben Richtung liegen, willigen sie gerne ein, um so auf rasche Weise mit Josef auf seinem Boot zu reisen – und zu arbeiten. Morgen in der Früh soll es gleich los gehen. Wohl von etwas zu viel Wein schon ein wenig beeinträchtigt, meint Johann, dass man im Weissbruckkanal besonders auf die gefährlichen Untiefen achten muss – besonders wichtig sei es, die gesunkenen Kaschemme sorgsam zu umschiffen. Josef überhört die Bemerkung seines Freundes höflich, die restlichen Gefährten blicken einander verdutzt an. War das nun eine Kostprobe von dem berühmt-berüchtigten “Schifferlatein”? Kurz darauf geht die Tür auf und ein grimmiger, athletischer Mann mit markanten Gesichtszügen betritt die “Ruderbank”. Sämtlicher Lärm in der Gaststube verstummt. Der Mann geht an die Bar und bestellt. Langsam nehmen die Gäste wieder die Gespräche auf. Josef teilt den Gefährten mit, dass es sich um Max Ernst handle – einem äußerst brutalen Schläger, der schon den geringsten Anlass wahrnehme, um jemanden zusammenzuschlagen, und ein Anlass sei oft gar nicht nötig. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Weile kommen zwei Adelige mit ihren vier Leibwächtern ins Lokal, die sich wohl in einer “Kneipe der Unterschicht” ein wenig vergnügen wollen. Nach mehreren beleidigenden Bemerkungen den Gästen gegenüber beginnen sie ein “Trinkspiel”, welches darin besteht, das gerade Getrunkene durch Stecken des Fingers in den Rachen wieder nach oben zu Befördern und dann möglichst weit in die Gaststube zu prusten, vorzugsweise auf die anderen Gäste. Niemand wagt es, dagegen etwas zu tun – immerhin handelt es sich hier um Adelige, und die Leibwächter sind zudem sehr “gut gebaut”. Die Gefährten sitzen den adeligen Rüpeln recht nahe, und so passiert es bald, dass auch Malmir eine Ladung Adelskotze abbekommt. Er reißt den beschmutzten Mantel von sich und will ihn den Reihernden zuschleudern, als Max Ernst dazwischentritt und den Elfen provozieren will, der dies jedoch nicht zulässt. Johann lässt es aber seinerseits nicht zu, dass seine Gefährten beleidigt werden und beginnt sogleich einen Faustkampf, in dem er sich anfänglich zwar gar nicht so schlecht schlägt, aber doch nach einer knappen Minuten Kampfes bewusstlos zu Boden geht. Der Kampfesdurst von Max Ernst scheint vorerst gestillt zu sein. Die Gefährten kümmern sich um den Bootsmann, der bald wieder aufwacht und von den anderen Gästen bewundernde Worte und Zuspruch erhält. Nach diesen eher unerfreulichen Vorfällen beschließt man, zu Josefs Barkasse “Bärbeli” aufzubrechen, auf welcher man ja auf seine Einladung hin auch zu übernachten gedenkt. Auf dem Wege dorthin bemerkt man, dass man von zwei Gestalten verfolgt wird. Als sich die Gefährten näher ansehen wollen, wer da hinter ihnen her ist, wollen die Verfolger fliehen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelingt, da sie von einem weiter entfernt stehenden Armbrustschützen mit wohlgezielten Schüssen in Rücken und Hals gefällt werden. Der Schütze flieht. Johann und Kirsten durchsuchen die Leichen, die so aussehen wie die Leute, die Johann am Königsplatz mit der eigenartigen Geste belästigten. Man findet nichts Aufschlussreiches, nur Kirsten nimmt die Goldstücke an sich, die Johann zurückgelassen hat. Josef gebietet zur Eile, denn die Stadtwachen seien üblicherweise schnell zur Stelle. Man sieht zu, dass man zum Boot kommt. Der Rest der Nacht verläuft ruhig. Am frühen Morgen werden die Gefährten von Josef geweckt, der aufgeregt abermals zur Eile mahnt. Denn er habe gehört, dass die zwei Adeligen aus der “Ruderbank” ermordert worden seien. Und die Stadtwache wolle nun mit den Leuten sprechen, die gestern dort in eine Rauferei verwickelt waren. Schnell wird das Boot fertig gemacht. Alle helfen mit und so ist man flugs auf dem Reik in Richtung Weissbruckkanal.thumb|left|201px Nachdem die Barkasse durchgeschleust wurde, beginnt das Treideln nach Weissbruck, um dort den Fluss Bögen zu erreichen. Nach einiger Zeit erscheinen Weghüter am Treppelweg, die Josef vor Banditen warnen, die hier ihr Unwesen trieben. Es scheint, als wären sie aber auch selbst auf der Suche nach Informationen, die sie von Josef zu erhalten gedenken. Als im Gespräch auch auf die Gefährten Bezug genommen wird, machen sich Kirsten und Wanda “unauffällig” auf den Weg unter Deck. Am Abend erreicht man eine Taverne am Kanal, die als Raststation dient. Man kräftigt sich und geht bald zu Bett. Nach zwei weiteren Tagen einer ruhigen Reise kommt man in Weissbruck an. Josef erzählt, es handle sich um ein kleines Dorf, das aber ein wichtiger Handelsplatz sei. Man wird zum Bögen durchgeschleust, auf dem eine Menge weiterer Boote unterwegs sind. Im Hafen von Weissbruck wird das Boot festgemacht. Dabei bemerken die Gefährten, dass unweit vom Anlegeplatz ein Mann im Eingang der Hafentaverne “Schwarzes Gold” steht und das Geschehen auf der “Bärbeli” genau beobachtet. Es scheint sich um den “Winker” vom Königsplatz in Altdorf zu handeln. Johann springt an Land und läuft auf den Mann zu, der sogleich in der Taverne verschwindet. Johann folgt ihm und versucht ihn unter den zahlreichen Gästen zu finden. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkt er, dass die Taverne auch einen Hinterausgang hat, der ins Dorf führt. Er blickt dort hinaus, doch es ist nichts Verdächtigtes zu entdecken. Er beschließt, die Verfolgung aufzugeben. Nachdem die Arbeit am Boot getan ist, begibt man sich zum Essen in die Taverne, in der Harbull auch die Köchinnen mit Komplimenten und deren Speisen mit Gewürzen versieht. Ob seines gewinnenden Auftretens darf er dort auch Verweilen, bis schließlich die Speisen aufgetischt werden. Malmir interessiert sich immer wieder für die Koch- und insbesondere die Würzkünste des Halblings Harbull, der ihm dann auch auf des ersteren Bitte hin eine kleine Probe eines ganz speziellen Krauts übergibt, das dem Schlafenden besonders interessante Träume zuteil werden lassen soll. Bald danach begibt man sich zur Nachtruhe aufs Boot. Die Nachtwachen werden eingeteilt. Harbull hält als erster Wache. Die anderen Gefährten legen sich auf ihre Matratzen, um zu schlafen – Malmir nimmt zuvor noch eine Portion von Harbulls Kraut zu sich, um zu sehen welche Elfenträume dadurch hervorgerufen werden. Die Gefährten schlafen, Harbull steht an Deck. Ein Armbrustbolzen kommt geschossen und verfehlt den Halbling um Haaresbreite. Er warnt die schlafenden Gefährten schreiend und blickt sich um. Schon schießt ein weiterer Bolzen vom Ufer daher und verletzt den Halbling schwer am Arm. Er verkriecht sich in eine Ecke an Deck. Die Gefährten unter Deck versuchen, rasch den Schlaf abzuschütteln, was allen außer Malmir schnell gelingt, der offensichtlich besonders tief geruht hat. In der Kabine beginnt sich plötzlich, Rauch zu entwickeln. Sie stürzen (Malmir zuletzt) aufs Deck und sehen den Armbrustschützen an Land sowie einige Männer am Dach, die brennende Fetzen ins Innere des Bootes werfen und mit Fässern auf sie zukommen. Für Johann und Kirsten ist es zu spät auszuweichen: Sie werden mit brennend heißem Öl und Teer beschüttet und verbrüht und müssen schmerzhafte Wunden in Kauf nehmen. Inzwischen hat der Armbrustschütze sein Schwert gezogen und stürzt auf das Boot zu. Werner sieht dies, stürmt seinerseits auf den Gegner zu und setzt ihm schwer mit seiner Axt zu. Wanda konnte sich inzwischen vor den teerschüttenden Angreifern in Sicherheit begeben und Malmir versenkt einen gezielten Pfeil in Arm einer der Männer am Dach. Die verletzte Kirsten achtet nicht weiter auf ihre Schmerzen und stürmt ebenfalls auf den Schützen an Land zu und steckt im ihr Schwert tief durchs Bein in den Unterleib. Der Angreifer bricht auf der Stelle leblos zusammen. Seine drei Helfer fliehen. Einer wird von Malmirs Pfeil in den Rücken direkt ins Herz getroffen und verstirbt sofort. Eine Verfolgung der restlichen zwei durch Johann, Wanda und Kirsten bleibt erfolglos. Zu schnell entfernen sich die gedungenen Marodeure. Zurück am Boot angekommen, werden die Leichen untersucht. Wanda findet an der Leiche des Anführers – welcher sich wiederum als der “Winker” vom Königsplatz herausstellt – einen Briefthumb|228px, von einem gewissen Q.F. unterzeichnet und an einen Herrn Adolphus Kuftsos (wohl den verblichenen Schützen und Träger des Briefs) gerichtet, aus welchem hervorgeht, dass Kastor Lieberung ein “Magister Impedimentae” einer nicht näher genannten Gesellschaft ist. Außerdem liegt auch eine im Brief angeführte Zeichnung bei, die Lieberung (und damit auch Johann) abbildet. Kuftsoss war wohl auf der Suche nach Lieberung und scheint ihm nicht allzu wohlgesonnen gewesen zu sein, was nun Johann und seine Gefährten zu spüren bekamen. Harbull ist aufgrund des Angriffs immer noch ganz verstört, und Wanda weist ihn auf seine Verletzungen hin, was dieser zum Anlass nimmt, sich selbst unter Werners fürsorglicher Hilfe zu verarzten. Da es ihm daraufhin wieder ein wenig besser geht, kann er sich auch um die Brandwunden von Kirsten und Johann kümmern. Wanda Weltschmerz 10:17, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bögenhafen hat neue Helden An einem anderen Ort, eine Stimme in einem Büro: "Deine Frist läuft ab, Johannes." Der Händler schaute von seinem Schreibtisch auf und begegnete den spöttischen grünen Augen seines Vetters mit starrem Blick. "Gideon. Du wirst doch wohl nicht ernstlich geglaubt haben dass ich es vergessen hätte." Gideon griff träge nach einem Weinpokal auf dem Tisch. "Ich hoffe die nahende Abrechnung macht Dich nicht nervös." Er kicherte und blickte auf die dunkle Oberfläche des Weins. "Auf die Gier kann man sich immer verlassen. Dein Plan ist brilliant, mein Lieber. Was soll da mißlingen?" "Nichts", antwortete Johannes mit zugebissenen Zähnen, "so Sigmar will." "Aber Johannes", sagte Gideon halb spöttisch halb tadelnd, "Du solltest es besser wissen.Der kann Dir nicht helfen." Nach vier ereignislosen Tagen erreichen die Gefährten endlich Bögenhafen.thumb|left Auf der Suche nach der Anwaltskanzlei Lock, Stöckl & Barl stellt sich schnell heraus, dass die Freunde einer List aufgesessen sind: Niemand kennt die Kanzlei und auch die Adresse kommt niemandem bekannt vor. Auch in der Druckerei, in der das Schriftstück gedruckt wurde, werden die Abenteurer nicht fündig. Doch einer der Drucker kann sich noch erinnern: Ein kleiner untersetzter Mann mit Armbrust ließ von dem Dokument fünf Exemplare anfertigen. Er bezahlte bar und sei wohl eher kein Anwalt gewesen. Nach diesen herben Rückschlägen ist es an Zeit für etwas Zerstreuung. Auf zum Schafsfest! Einfach dem Menschenstrom nach! Dort finden sich Menschen aller Klassen, vom Bettler bis zum Adligen. Viele kleine und größere Zelte, ein Kampfring -- mit einem Ringrichter, der ständig versucht, durch gezielte Provokationen einen unserer Freunde zu einem Schaukampf zu bewegen -- und ein beeindruckender Viehmarkt wurden aufgestellt. Doch die Gefährten finden keine Ruhe: Mit bescheidenen künstlerischen Fähigkeiten fertigen unsere Freunde eine Zeichnung von Adolphus Kuftsos an und fragen sich durch die Menge, ob jemand diesen kenne. Leider bleibt ihnen auch auf diesem Weg ein Erfolg verwehrt. Übersreik aber kennt jemand, es liege südlich von Bögenhafen. Der Ringrichter provoziert erneut, doch diesmal ist er an den falschen geraten: Der tapfere Werner steigt ihn den Ring und ist bereit, sich gegen den kräftigen Gegner zu behaupten. Nach einem kurzen Kampf haut Werner seinen Gegner aus den Socken und das Schafsfest hat einen neuen Helden. Unsere Abenteurer schlendern weiter und entdecken eine Ausstellung von Launen der Natur, zusammengetragen aus den fernsten Landen dieses Kontinents. Eine Attraktion dieser Show -- ein dreibeiniger Goblin -- versucht gerade zu fliehen, doch der flinke Elf kann ihn einfangen. Der Direktor der Ausstellung lädt daraufhin die Freunde in die Vorstellung ein, die ein wenig später beginnen soll. Nach einer kurzen Einkaufstour sitzen die Helden auch schon auf ihren Plätzen und betrachten einige seltsame Launen der Natur. Als der ihnen schon bekannte Goblin vorgeführt wird, kann sich dieser wieder losreißen und flieht in den Kanal. Die Gefährten bekommen daraufhin von der Stadtwache und dem Zirkusdirektor den Auftrag, den Goblin einzufangen und zurückzubringen. Dafür bekommen sie ein Quartier in der besten Herberge der Stadt und 100 Goldstücke. Das Gepäck in der Herberge verstaut, kann es mit der Verfolgungsjagd auch schon losgehen. Einer nach dem anderen steigt hinab, eine Duftwolke lässt einige das eben Verdaute erneut runterschlucken. Es scheint etwas aufgeschreckt worden zu sein: Es schießen plötzlich Tentakeln aus der widerlichen Flüssigkeit und greifen die Gruppe an! Kirsten, die als einzige im Kampf einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, kann mit einer Fackel die Kreatur aus der Tiefe in die Flucht schlagen. Auf der Seite des Hauptganges entdecken die Freunde eine Tür; eindeutige Spuren von Goblinfüßen und -blut sind darauf. Einige der Freunde können nun auch deutlich die Spuren im Schlamm entdecken. Wanda warnt die Gefährten, sie spüre Magie. Davon nicht eingeschüchtert -- immerhin geht's auch um 100 Gold -- wird die Tür aufgebrochen. Hinter der Tür befindet sich ein Raum -- vielleicht ein Tempel? --, der durch eine Fackel an der Wand erleuchtet wird, in der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich ein Pentagramm am Boden. Im Zentrum des Pentagramms ist ein Tierkopf mit Hörnern und die Aufschrift "Ordo Septinarius" zu sehen. Auch ein Fleck, der nach den letzten Überresten des Goblins aussieht, kann ausgemacht werden. Plötzlich bildet sich schwarzer Rauch und ein Dämonthumb manifestiert sich: "Es tut mir leid, aber ihr müsst hier verschwinden. Seht ihr, das wollte ich dem dreibeinigen grünen Kerl auch schon sagen der vorher hier war." Während die anderen noch überlegen, stellt sich der wagemutige Elf dieser Kreatur des Chaos. Auch Werner beginnt in den Kampf einzugreifen. Der Halbling flüchtet in den Gang zurück -- was sollte er mit dem Kinderspielzeug von einer Schleuder auch gegen einen Dämon ausrichten. Malmir wird schwer getroffen, von der Kreatur gegen die Wand geschleudert und bleibt reglos am Boden liegen. Werner, Kirsten und Wanda können dem Dämon aber so stark zusetzen, dass er schließlich vernichtet wird und sich in Rauch auflöst. Auch das Schicksal meint es ein letztes mal gut mit dem Elfen: Nachdem Harbul dem totgeglaubten Elf noch helfen wollte, beginnt dieser wieder zu atmen und schlägt erschrocken die Augen auf. Der Raum wird noch kurz durchsucht. Die Freunde finden noch einige Knochen des Goblins und ein Seidentaschentuch mit "F.S." darauf eingestickt. Kurz bevor sich die Abenteurer nach oben aufmachen wollen, können sie noch erschrocken beobachten, wie Johann eine dunkle, mysteriöse Flüssigkeit einer Pfütze verkostet. Gyles Osmund 15:34, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC)